


Sweet Temptation....Sweet Torture

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Lollipops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom thought he'd gotten away with Easter this year...but no....however this time it leads to something so much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Temptation....Sweet Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Music/Song- Sweet Temptation- Autograph.

Dom hadn’t really taken much notice of the date, what with being busy with the tour. It wasn’t until he actually had to look at a calender that he realised it was nearly that time. He wasn’t worried, since this time they were on tour, and Matt seemed to have sworn off a certain confectionery item...actually chocolate in general. He was relieved because the ‘crème egg’ incident of last Easter had only added fuel to a fire that had been steadily heating up for a good ten years now.

It wasn’t helped by the fact that since Matt had gotten himself a personal trainer, he was looking damn fine; it was distracting, and the re-designed flight suits hadn’t helped either, they did fit in all the right places far too well.

He did still feel a twinge of concern when he saw a box of the cause of his disconcertion and torture...nah, Matt had definitely sworn-off chocolate. He was listening to his latest play-list when the afore-mentioned front man entered. He tensed slightly as Matt spied the box, but then seemed to ignore it.

“You not want one of those?” he enquired.

“Nope, gone off em'. I heard they changed the recipe, and don’t taste so nice.”

“Oh....so no chocolate this Easter?”

Matt stretched and then reached underneath the chair he was sitting in, and Dom was sure he could see a non-too innocent glint in his eyes.

“I went on one of those fan fiction sites last night. Bloody hell, I thought BellDom was bad enough, but there’s WoBell, WolstenWard..even Wosltenbellhoward.”

Dom blinked, yeah he’d read some of them, well BellDom, and he’d had plenty of pleasant dreams because of it.

“Most of them were, y’know. Then I came across one that was, let’s just say enlightening.”

Dom tried not to react when Matt produced....was that a lollipop, a chocolate covered lollipop?

“I tell you,” Matt said before placing the lollipop in his mouth and was silent for a few moments, sucking thoughtfully.

Dom could only watch open mouthed as his brain had gone south on holiday with the sudden influx of blood.

“Sometimes fiction can mirror real life,” Matt continued, then licked at the melted chocolate. “I thought they’d stopped making these, so I tweeted about it, and hey presto, a whole jar of chocolate covered traffic light lollies turned up...they’re just so...mmmmm.”

Dom tracked the lolly as it disappeared once more, and all sorts of not so pure images flashed though his mind.

“R-really,” he managed to stutter.

“But I digress,” Matt said, this time leaving the lollipop in his mouth, pushed into one cheek. Then he rolled it to the front before slowly pulling it out. “There was this one story where you were a spy and they couldn’t get you to give up some microchip. So they sent me in, because they knew you had a kink for a certain type. I believe it involved some very short shorts and oh yes...a lollipop.”

There was another pause and this time Matt looked at him directly whilst savouring the now multi-coloured sweet. When he spoke again, his voice was low and in that tone that always went straight to Dom’s groin.

“I know you’ve read it, Dominic.”

Dom’s eyes widened when Matt used his full name, and in a way he’d never said it before. Matt stood and began advancing on him.

“You should be more careful about what name you use when you comment. What was it you said...who wouldn’t want to be that lollipop. Tell me, Dominic, do you just like reading about you and I, or do you actually want.....”

Matt’s voice had dropped another octave and now Dom was sweating, and finding it hard to breath as Matt was now within touching distance . Oh, if he only knew for how long he’d dreamt of such a thing. He reached out, just as Matt was about to lavish more attention on the lolly. He grabbed Matt’s hand and took the sweet and threw it. He pulled Matt closer and growled.

“You, Matthew Bellamy are such a sweet temptation, such sweet torture.”

“Then why haven’t you given into the temptation, or do you like the torture?” Matt breathed.

“Because it would change everything.”

“And that would be a bad thing,” Matt replied, those crystal blue eyes, now almost hidden by his blown pupils.

“You’re not even gay.”

Matt raised one eyebrow, “Are you?”

Dom swallowed, the closeness of his object of fantasy and desire becoming too much.

“No...it’s just you Matt. I’m not attracted to any other men...just you. But are you....?”

His eyes widened then closed when Matt kissed him, the mixture of chocolate, candy and the red wine that he’d obviously just imbibed in, making him reel.

“The same for me....I don’t want any other man to touch me they way I want you to touch me...so....?”

As Dom leant forward for another kiss, the words to the song he’d been listening to echoed in his head....

Sweet Temptation  
Can’t resist  
Oh no..won’t let me go

And he didn’t want it to.


End file.
